


The loser

by Eustes



Category: Welcome to the Wayne (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustes/pseuds/Eustes
Summary: Едва ли у него был шанс чего-то добиться.





	The loser

Шпионка для Мастерсона нечто большее, чем просто босс — они не лучшие друзья, конечно, но и не бездушные коллеги. Знакомые, наверное, даже немного приятели. Но для них двоих это всего лишь формальность — она существует, и всё-таки следовать ей совершенно необязательно, ровно как и всем её вытекающим. Никаких дружеских обедов или посиделок, это глупо и совершенно иррационально. Шпионка любит делить на «рациональное» и «иррациональное», говорит, больше пользы. Может, так оно есть, и Мастерсон просто не замечает, а может, это просто так кажется, и особой разницы нет. В любом случае, он не сможет возразить — всё же командует парадом здесь Шпионка, хочешь ты или нет, а подчиняться нужно.  
Уж лучше под горячую руку ей не попадаться. Удивительная закономерность — чем сильнее её выведет из себя «Команда Тимберс», — или как там назвались шпингалеты? — тем больше вероятность, что по возвращении в Восемь-И Шпионка устроит разнос. Конечно, её голос Мастерсон иногда любит послушать, но уж точно не когда она вопит, почти надрываясь, — каким-то образом до сих пор не сорвав горло — сама, наверное, не зная из-за чего. Он не винит в этом Шпионку, конечно нет, как можно винить человека за то, что он просто исполняет свой долг? Мастерсон мысленно ставит себя на её место и думает, что вёл бы себя примерное так же, ответственность-то немаленькая — уследить за всем и всеми сложная задача даже для такой железной леди, как Шпионка.  
Железная леди правит железной рукой. С каждым новым поражением — каждым новым разочарованием — Шпионка становится жёстче. Кажется, ещё немного, и детишки повстречают не простые угрозы, а кое-что похуже, и тогда они точно должны отступить. В какой-то степени это должно даже радовать, но Мастерсона наоборот — тревожит. Тревожит то, как стала закрываться в себе Шпионка, как отмалчивается и не говорит ни слова, как всё чаще и чаще запирается в Восемь-И и ходит мрачнее грозовой тучи.  
Ему тревожно. Почему так происходит, Мастерсон не знает, а ещё совершенно не понимает, из-за чего появилось это ощущение. Ясно только, что вся тревога исчезает, только когда он долго всматривается в Шпионку, только когда стоит близко-близко. Мастерсон часто ловит себя на этой мысли, — намного чаще, чем это нужно — уходит куда-то в сторону и отворачивается, пытаясь скрыть смущение, отводит глаза в сторону, боясь, что она увидит его бегающий по сторонам взгляд даже под толщей стекла солнцезащитных очков.

нетнетнет

Мастерсон стоит весь пунцовый, разворачивается и уходит, бросая, едва сдерживая дрожь в голосе, «пойду пройдусь по этажам».

глупыйглупыйглупый

Мастерсон даже не пользуется лифтом — выскакивает из Восемь-И и сразу сбегает вниз по лестнице, едва не спотыкаясь.

идиотидиотидиот

Он вбегает в холл, чуть не падая в фонтан, и будто ни в чём не бывало садится на борт.

«Ты идиот, Мастерсон. Ты самый настоящий идиот»

Да-а. Мастерсон, конечно, делал в своей жизни не самые разумные вещи, но эта превзошла все остальные. Влюбился в собственную же начальницу — это звучит, как завязка фильма об очередном служебном романе, а себя он чувствует глупым главным героем. Хотя, так и есть.  
Мастерсон не знает, что делать. Где его хладнокровие и трезвый ум? Любые попытки сосредоточиться моментально рушатся, стоит только представить образ Шпионки. Так глупо.  
Так глупо, так больно.  
Больнее становится от того, что ему придётся молчать — едва ли он осмелится сказать что-то Шпионке, кроме того, отношения, не относящиеся к рабочим, не приемлемы уставом «Каллиопы». Мастерсон прекрасно знал об этом и уж точно не думал, что когда-нибудь столкнётся с подобным.  
Не думал? Просто не знал.

Гарнитура издаёт звуковой сигнал, вызов принимается автоматически.

— Мастерсон.

Он просто будет вести себя, как обычно>. Будто ничего и никогда не происходило. Даже себе в убыток.

— Да?

— Живо поднимайся наверх. Мы ждём только тебя.

Как обычно.

— Уже бегу.


End file.
